Stargate: Galatic Adentures Episode 1: Homecoming
by LottoGW
Summary: Earth is threatened to be taken over by the Goa'uld. What can SG-1 and the Asgard do to help save Earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate Adventures**

**Chapter 1: Help**

Stargate Command received SG-1's IDC and opened the iris. SG-1 stumbled through the gate, Carter and Teal'c carrying the comatose body of O'Neill on their shoulders.

"Get a medical team down here immediately." Hammond ordered, clearly concerned about the slumped over, unconscious O'Neill. "What happened Major?"

"Colonel O'Neill stuck his head in a repository of knowledge to stop Anubis from finding out the location of the Lost City sir." replied Carter, holding O'Neill up with the aid of Teal'c

Two medics come rushing into the gate room with a stretcher. O'Neill is placed on it and taken to the infirmary.

"Debrief in ten minutes. Go get yourselves cleaned up." Hammond began walking up to the control room. "Get me a cup of coffee please" he requested as he walked by a young lieutenant.

SG-1 went and got cleaned up and quickly informed the general of what happened on P2X-439.

"What do you suggest we do now?" asked Hammond glancing from one member to another.

"Well sir, in the next few days the Colonel will probably start 'Going Ancient' again. When this happens he may be able to point us in the way of the Lost City." Daniel replied knowledgeably. Carter looked uneasy.

"Sir, I think we should contact the Asgard immediately. They will need to remove the repository from his brain if he is to survive and they may be able to analyse it and locate a gate address for this Lost City once they do." Carter suggested, glaring at Daniel for his suggestion. Daniel looked embarrassed but nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Hammond said nodding. "Remember the Asgard are heavily involved in their war with the Replicators. It may not be possible for them to attend to this matter and this time."

"I understand General. But they are in debt to us. Maybe they could help us on this with the Anubis' attack on earth imminent." Carter retorted.

"Very well." Hammond said picking up sheets. "Contact the Asgard Major and inform me of any developments. Dismissed." Hammond got up from his chair with bringing some papers and his coffee with him and retired to his office.

"Sam, you do realise the importance of this knowledge. If the Asgard are unable to find the whereabouts of the Lost City all hope may be lost. You know as well as I that the Asgard can't afford to lend us any assistance at this time. This could be the end." Daniel informed, raising his eyebrows in the process.

"I know it's a risk Daniel." Carter acknowledged. "But we can't risk losing Colonel O'Neill again."

"I understand."

The team exited the briefing room. Teal'c retreated to his quarters to meditate while Daniel returned to his office to try and gather more knowledge from his writing about the Ancients and their City. In the meantime Carter contacted the Asgard.

"Fear not Major Carter. Help is on the way."

* * *

Bra'tac crawled up from his hiding spot. He had received an anonymous tip that Anubis was gathering his forces on what was known to the Jaffa as being "Anubis' World."

The veteran Jaffa had travelled alone by cargo ship, in an attempt to measure the firepower Anubis' had at his disposal. His fleet consisted of 10 Ha'tak's, over 80 Al'kesh and Dead Gliders and the feared flagship of Anubis.

Bra'tac knew that the Tau'ri would be in trouble whenever Anubis decided to attack. He retreated to his cloaked cargo ship and returned to P3C-249, where the Jaffa Rebellion was now established.

He must warn the Tau'ri at once.

* * *

_Thor, General Hammond and SG-1 sit in briefing room at SGC._

"Thor, that's not going to be enough," Argued Carter. "We don't have the defences at our disposal to defend Earth."

"Three Bilskirnir class vessels is all that we can offer," replied Thor, as calm as ever. "However, now that we have downloaded the knowledge from O'Neill's mind we may be able to find advanced technology to defeat both the Goa'uld and the Replicators."

The room sat in silence. O'Neill had spent the duration of the meeting fiddling with his pen while Teal'c and Daniel sat in silence, listening to Carter and Thor while trying to think of a plan.

"How long do you think it will take to find the location of this Lost City?" inquired General Hammond as he leaned foward with interest.

"As soon as we begin work it shouldn't take long." Thor insisted. "I request permission to take SG-1 with me General." Thor rose from his seat.

"You have a go." Replied Hammond, rising from his chair. "Keep me informed."

With that SG-1 and Thor were beamed onto Thor's ship. Once onboard Carter and Thor began going through the data while O'Neill and Daniel began readying weapons and gear required for the mission if they found a gate address.

* * *

Back on Earth, President Hayes had contacted world leaders and they had assembled at the SGC, ready to depart for the Alpha Site.

Hammond had been busy also, readying a small group of soldiers, scientists and doctors, just in case SG-1 had succeeded in finding a gate address. Among these were Rodney McKay, Major John Sheppard, Dr Jennifer Keller, Radek Zelenka, Major Evan Lorne and a dozen other USAF soldiers. Also among this group was Bra'tac, as he had arrived through the Stargate to warn the Tau'ri of the strength of Anubis' fleet.

Bra'tac had briefed the General on the strength of Anubis and when offered the chance to join the team, he couldn't resist.

It was all down to SG-1 and the Asgard now.

* * *

"Got it," Carter shouted as her face lit with excitement. "It seems to be an eight symbol address, could you translate this piece please Daniel? It might give us some more information." Daniel got up from his sitting position. He had dozed off out of pure boredom, but now a look of excitement emerged on his face as he leapt up and lightly jogged over to the control console, an evident spring in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel looked at the lines of Ancient text on the control console with great excitement. With this information they may be able to finally destroy the Goa'uld and the Replicators once and for all.

"It says that the Ancients in the Milky Way were suffering from a plague." Read Daniel, adjusting his glasses, a look of extreme concentration etched on his face.

"When this great plague hit them they could do nothing about it. They attempted several different methods in an attempt to cure it, including experimenting with time travel but all were unsuccessful. So the Ancients packed up their entire city and left somewhere between five and ten million years ago." Daniel looked up. "The lost city of the Ancients....it's Atlantis." Daniel said in awe, eyes wide.

"In their.....flying city?" Jack asked. "Yes."

O'Neill tried to hide a smile. Daniel stared at him. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Flying City." O'Neill replied, smirking as the words came out of his mouth. "Well, keep in mind this is the race that built the Stargates. They did everything big." Daniel answered monotonously.

"Guys..." Carter glared at both men. "Anything else Daniel?" she asked.

"Yes. This galaxy that the ancients ventured into was known as the Pegasus galaxy. Apparently they encountered a great enemy here and were defeated and returned to earth because of that." Daniel's face was white with shock. "This repository is different than the first one we encountered. The first one predates their exodus to the Pegasus Galaxy. This one was created by the few that returned. It speaks of an enemy known as the Wraith, whom they waged a century long war with. The Lanteans as they were called were eventually defeated due to being outnumbered despite having a huge advantage technology wise. Before going they sank the city to avoid being destroyed by the massive onslaught of the wraith."

"This is interesting indeed" Thor said, engaging in the conversation for the first time. "The Ancients are by far the most advanced race we have ever come across. With your understanding of the Ancient language and our understanding of advanced technology and our history with the Ancients then we may be able to discover great new technologies."

"I agree," Carter nodded. "But getting into the city is an entirely different thing. And translating the data could take months, years."

"That is not the case Major Carter," Thor responded. " The Asgard have a small knowledge of Ancient technologies having studied it. If you remember correctly, they were also our allies. If Doctor Jackson aids with the translation then we will be able to pinpoint critical data such as power generation, weapons, shields and any more of their research. Also, if the city is big enough to transfer all of the Asgard to it then we may be able to build ships of Ancient design with help of our technologies, if the city is big enough for those purposes of course."

"If that's the case we may be able to get back to Earth in time to save it from the Goa'uld," Carter exclaimed, a look of excitement shone from ear to ear.

"This is gonna be some adventure!" O'Neill announced sarcastically laying his chin in his hands which were rested on one of the supply containers.

* * *

President Hayes stared out at the Stargate from the briefing room in the SGC. He had recently been elected President but he had never imagined anything like he had seen so far. He was not only commander –in-chief of the United States forces; he also had to make decisions on intergalactic matters which could affect both the United States and the World. And now, he was about to start a serious meeting with world leaders about the current crisis that Earth was under threat from. The imminent Goa'uld attack. And with Anubis' updated Goa'uld ships and Earth's lack of defences, their future was looking bleak.

"George," Hayes said with a smile, shaking the hand of the new arrival in the briefing room.

"Mr. President," Hammond said nodding his head. "I trust you have been given a guided tour and have been looked after?"

"Yes, yes, everything has been splendid, thank you."

"Have a seat." The General pulled out a chair for Hayes as world leaders calmly poured into the room.

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" O'Neill asked.

"First we will call by Earth to collect the expedition team. We will then return to the Asgard homeworld where we will gate to Atlantis with the team and some Asgard scientists and I will send this ship to Atlantis' co-ordinates just in case we require its assistance." Thor explained.

"Sounds like a plan," O'Neill said raising his eyebrows. "When will we be at Ear..." at that moment the transporter beams activated and the expedition team and their supplies were beamed onboard.

"This is incredible!" Rodney exclaimed. "Actually working with the Asgard and going to find a flying city. Incredible. Thor! This is an honour. To actually be working with you. It is a dream of mine."

"Pipe down Rodney," Sheppard rolled his eyes to Rodney. Ever since they met Rodney had been an annoying pest but he had also been a good friend. They had spent little over a year getting to know each other since Sheppard was assigned to Area 51.

"Sheppard, this is amazing," he argued wide-eyed. "This is what I've dreamed of, what we've talked about. Are you not excited?"

"I am Rodney, but I don't show it by acting like a five year old on Christmas Day." Sheppard responded getting agitated by his comrade's childish behaviour. He understood though. He knew how much this meant to Rodney. The first time he was on Prometheus he had acted in the exact same way.

"Thor, there's been a change in plan regarding one of your ships that you have offered to us. They have all arrived at Earth but one of them is going to be used to transport our top engineers and scientists along with raw materials. We have instructions to build three new ships once we reach Atlantis. I have the designs here." Colonel Caldwell explained, holding up a tablet.

"You may also use this ship for any excess raw materials that you may require. We will be transporting hoards of neutronium. We have seen the designs of the warships the Ancients used. We estimate that with our technology it may take two months to construct these. Let me see your designs," Thor asked as he motioned for Caldwell to hand him the device. He looked at the designs. These ships would be stronger then the Prometheus as they would have Asgard and Ancient technology onboard.

"Interesting. With the help of our scientists and your engineers these should not take long to create at all. They should be done in a matter of weeks." Thor explained as he handed the tablet back to Caldwell.

"Shall we be on our way" he said as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

"The Atlantis Expedition has just left with the Asgard and they are on their way to the Asgard homeworld. From there, they will proceed to gate to Atlantis." Hammond informed all of the world leaders present at the SGC. He knew that SG-1 would be their best hope. He also knew that Atlantis could prove to be the most valuable discovery since the Stargate itself.

"We hope to have three ships built and ready for action in roughly 3 months." Hammond paused. Some of the leaders did not look happy whatsoever.

"Three months?!" emphasised one. "Yes sir. It's the best we can do for now."

"The Goa'uld are not going to wait for our pretty little spaceships to be finished until they attack us. According to our Jaffa allies they will be departing Anubis' home world in seven days." The leader from Great Britain was clearly agitated but extremely worried. He was a tall man with longish brown hair cut just above his shoulders and deep brown eyes. He was very outspoken. His name was David Bellefield and he had been Prime Minister of Great Britain for two years now.

"Prime minister, you will just have to wait. We will all just have to wait. We will do our best to defend this planet while the expedition is trying to secure new technologies. The current goal is to try and bring Atlantis back to Earth. If they manage to succeed in doing this then I'm sure it will be more than a match for the Goa'uld. And we have one of the most intelligent races known to man working with us." Hammond argued, silencing the Prime Minister.

"I'm pretty confident in SG-1's abilities." Hammond knew that they had the best team in the world working on it, and with the help of the Asgard he was sure they would be able to get this flying city back to Earth. When SG-1 had relayed the information back to the SGC it surprised a lot of people, but these were the gate builders he thought to himself.

"We've got our best men and women on the case Prime Minister. I'm pretty confident they'll succeed in their quest." Hayes said reassuringly.

"For all our sakes, I certainly hope so."

* * *

Daniel sat alone in a room in the ship away from the others. The information the Ancients had left behind was incredible. Weaponry, shielding, medical care. A wealth of information. For whatever reason, the Ancients thought that their second evolution would need this information. The discovery of this city could change humanity forever, but they would be heavily reliant on the Asgard to help with the technology.

At the moment Thor was currently working on creating a power source the ancients called Potentia, which Rodney had coined as a Zero Point Module. The Ancients had given the Asgard a ZPM many years ago to study but the Asgard had never found a way to replicate it. Now, with the information in the repository they would finally be able to create an incredibly powerful power source, one which Atlantis may be dependent on.

"Daniel?" Sam called. "Daniel?"

Daniel stood up. "Yes?"

"We're about to drop out of hyperspace. Thor is still working on the ZPM creation but hopes he'll finish the first one by the time we're ready to dial Atlantis."

_2 Hours Later_

"We can't get a lock." Carter sighed, disappointed.

"Perhaps the cities shields have failed?" Daniel inquired.

"I do not believe so Dr. Jackson. I am pretty sure Atlantis will be powered by ZPM's and if that is the case, it would take thousands of years for them to deplete. There must be another explanation." Replied Thor. For the first time ever Daniel could see that he was agitated. The Asgard wanted to discover the city of the Ancients as much as they did.

"Wait a minute. The Ancients left from Earth right? Well, maybe they wanted a one way system between Earth and Atlantis only, in case of any unwanted visitors from different galaxies."

"I agree. That's ingenious Daniel." Carter said, her face lighting up once again.

"So, what now?" O'Neill enquired.

"Well sir...Dial Earth. We can bring the ZPM's with us, hook it up to the gate and dial in from there. The ships can go from here. I'm pretty sure Rodney will be able to configure a system."

"Oh sure, let me do the dirty work" Rodney complained. He was becoming impatient. He had sat on a ship for a journey to a different galaxy and had watched as they failed to establish a connection for an hour. He was not in the mood for this.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. This was gonna be one heck of an adventure.


End file.
